Our Bittersweet Love Story
by Miss Gendai Speaker
Summary: Because that Hershey's chocolate bar made me discover the love of my life...


Ok, so here I am with a new one shot. This time is no longer a typical SasuSaku one shot... It's a Soul x Maka one shot!

Disclaimer: I don't own either Soul Eater or Hershey's chocolate... Just the story...

* * *

Our love was like chocolate. Bittersweet chocolate to be more specific. And Maka Albarn loved bittersweet chocolate just like I did. I would always give her a bittersweet chocolate.

Actually, it all began with a bittersweet Hersheys. I had finally turned 15 and that day I was going to the market to buy some of my favorite Hersheys. Cookies & Cream Hersheys to be more specific. I was obsessed with that chocolate but for my bad luck there were no more left. I was about to leave, when a certain unusual wrapper caught my attention. It was also a Hersheys chocolate but I had never seen it before. I had only been used to seeing the white and also the brown wrapper. It was the first time I saw one of that color. I got closer, without noticing that another person was standing near, and read almost muttering. With big letters, there was the typical Hersheys brand and right at the bottom of it, and with little white letters: bittersweet chocolate. I hadn't always been a bittersweet fan but I was dying inside to taste it. I needed some chocolate badly and didn't care if it was no longer my favorite.

I was about to grab it, when another girl with dirty blond hair grabbed it as well. We both looked at each other at the same time. My dark orbs versus her dark emeralds. I was definitely not getting back home without a chocolate.

"Eh... I grabbed it first." I told her but it clearly looked like she didn't release it.

"Well, let me tell YOU that you are wrong. It was me who actually grabbed it first..." she said back.

Both of us refused to let go, so we got to an agreement. As it was the last chocolate remaining, we decided to share it. I thought that we were just going to divide it up in two at the entrance of the market and then we would just go on separate ways after paying it, but NO. She decided to drag me to the park with the excuse that there wouldn't let people enter if we just stood in the middle of the entrance to do something like that and blah blah blah, and somehow ended up convincing me. And let me tell you that no one had ever convinced me to do something.

We got out of the market, perfectly hearing how the little bell at the door jingled as we opened the door to leave. The streets weren't full of people as it used to, something that I somehow found strange. She realized that as well and told me that she had found it weird too.

When we finally arrived to the park, we both sat down at the brown wooden bench. It was a windy autumn afternoon, so orange and reddish leaves were flying everywhere. There were a few couples talking, some children playing with a kite and some others playing soccer with a very colorful ball.

The girl, whose name I didn't know yet, opened the chocolate like it was a treasure and started to pull down the plastic wrapper very careful and trying not to break it. But when she divided the chocolate up in two, she didn't do it fair and square. NO. The little cheater had a bigger part of the chocolate than I did. And it was not fair at all. I deserved the same quantity of chocolate as her. And I was not going to let her have more than me just because she was a girl. _Hmph._ Just because she was a girl didn't mean that I was going to get less chocolate than her.

When she noticed, she ran laughing. Her laugh penetrated my ears and somehow made me happy as well. I knew she was just kidding. But I decided to play her game. It wouldn't be so hard to catch her. I just smirked and quickly ran after her. But I didn't count with the fact that she was a little bit faster than I expected her to be.

Luckily, I was able to get really close to her after a matter of seconds. I was just a few inches away to catch her. But just then, the clouds decided to get mad at that precise time and so it started to rain.

The grass got pretty wet in just a few seconds. The blonde slipped and so did I. But I fell over her. I could perfectly feel her breath against mine and how her cheeks got red. She looked really adorable with her lips, stained with brown marks obviously indicating that she had eaten the chocolate. And I couldn't help but kissing her.

Our lips just locked in a very first kiss. I caressed her cheek with my thumbs and she tangled up her fingers in my hair. The kiss broke out because we were gasping for air. I got lost in her eyes and then realize that she was the one I had always been waiting for.

"So... What now?" she muttered against my lips. She sounded a bit afraid in my opinion.

"What do you mean by that?" I replied, putting a bang of her dirty blond hair behind her ear.

"I just... I just need you to tell me that this is not a game for you... I don't want an illusion. So if this really doesn't mean a thing for-"

I just made her shut up by kissing her lips again.

"Clear enough now?" I told her with a little smile. She just blushed deeply and then nodded.

I helped her stand up and tangling up our fingers. And just as if it were a miracle, the storm finished. The sun came out immediately.

"Oh... I think I didn't quite present myself... I'm Maka Albarn..."

"Soul. Soul Evans..."

And that was the very beginning of our bittersweet love story. Somehow I have to thank that bittersweet chocolate.


End file.
